1. Field of the Invention
Electric water heater of the fluid circuit type.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The majority of present day water heaters, irrespective of whether they are gas fired or electrically operated, include a reservoir in which the heated water is stored. This type of heater has the operational disadvantage that it occupies excessive space, and has a limit on the amount of heated water that can be continuously withdrawn therefrom.
A major object of the present invention is to supply a water heater in which the water is heated to a desired degree as the water flows therethrough, and a heater capable of being operated continuously to supply heated water in any desired amount.
Another object of the invention is to furnish a water heater that has a simple mechanical structure, can be fabricated from standard commercially available materials, is simple and easy to use, and requires a minimum of maintenance attention.
A further object of the invention is to supply a water heater that can be adjusted to control the velocity of flow of water therethrough, which velocity together with the mineral content of the water determine the degree to which the water will be heated in flowing through the heater.